


Mean Girls Short Stories

by ladeedadaday



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, i love writing for damian, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Relationships: Cady Heron & Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Morning, my darling.” Damian smiled at Janis, who hopped into the passenger's seat of his car. “How was last night after I left?” 

She shrugged. “Thoughts are coming back. Panic attack. Fine. Six hours.” 

“Janis, six hours? Good job! I’m so proud of you! Any reason for the attack or was it out of the blue?” Janis sniffed, looking out the window. 

“Blue, not anxiety.” Damian placed his free hand over hers, noticing she was talking even less than she usually would. 

“Okay. Is Regina okay to sit with us today?” Janis looked over and nodded. “Alright. Janis, I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so good, but you don’t have to do it all the time. You can be sad. You don’t have to be okay.” Janis groaned, and Damian could hear that she was trying to hold back a sob. “Using the eyeliner I got you for your birthday?” 

“Mmhmm.” She patted her pocket, feeling the tubes of eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick in it.

“It’s waterproof. You can cry as much as you need to, darling.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. 

“Don’t wanna be sad.” She choked out. As much as it pained him to see the pain Janis was in, he was more focused on not crashing on their way to school.

“I know, sweetheart. I promise, if you get through this last day before graduation, we can go home and cuddle and eat ice cream and watch movies.” She squeezed his hand until it hurt him to let her do it anymore. “It's all going to be okay. We can hang out with Caddy, or we can leave you alone if you want, but it's all going to be alright. I'll make sure of it. I said it before, you don't have to be okay all the time. I love you even when you're not happy or doing well. And just know that I love you no matter what, I mean it.” 

They arrived at school and Cady could sense that something was off. 

“Aw, Janis, what’s wrong?” Janis could only shake her head, but Cady understood. “Okay. Can I touch your hand?” Janis nodded and offered her hand to Cady, which she took. “Do you want to watch a movie after school today?” She asked, to which Janis nodded. “You can pick. It’s gonna be okay. One more day of school, and then you’re done. You can do it. I believe in you.”

Janis nodded, sighing before she started walking to her first class.


	2. Trapped in This Fabulous Show

“Hey, Kevin?” I couldn’t believe I was calling one of my closest friends with this intention. “Could you come over after school?” 

“Sure, something wrong?” I sighed. 

“No, everything’s fine, I just need to talk to you.” He hung up and I went on with my day, still thinking about how I was going to phrase what I really needed to say and the right way to say it. 

I was now home, waiting for Kevin to find his way into my garage. “Hey,” He greeted, sitting down next to me. “What’s up?” 

“This is weird to ask, but I really need you to do it and I’m just gonna say it.” I took in a breath and spit out what I was going to say. “Would you pretend to be my boyfriend? Please?” 

His eyes widened. “Wait, what? Say that again?”

I sighed, rolling my eyes. “Will you pretend to be my boyfriend so Regina will back off of me?” He just nodded at me, and I sighed in relief, smiling. “Thank you so much.” 

“How is this gonna work?” I shrugged. 

“We can just hold hands in the hallways and stuff. I think people will pick it up.” Kevin nodded. “Anyway, wanna watch a movie?” He nodded again and ended up turning on some boring romcom. At one point, he ended up draping his arm around my shoulders and soon after, I fell asleep pretty much trapping him under me. 

I woke up to him shaking me. “Janis, wake up. Your mom is calling you for dinner.” 

“Oh, shoot. Okay, um you can go through this door,” I pointed to the one on the farthest side of the garage. “Thanks, Kevin, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Bye, Janis.” He waved to me and I waved back, smiling. I waited for him to shut the door, then I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. 

~Third Person Omniscient~ 

“Who were you talking to, dear?” Her mother said, setting out plates which Janis rushed to help with. 

“I was on the phone with Damian.” She lied. Her mother didn’t even know that Kevin existed. 

“That kid is so wonderful to you.” Janis nodded, sighing. “Darling, what’s wrong?” 

“Regina’s still bothering me.” She rested her head on her hand.    


“I’m sorry. Elbows off the table, dear.” Janis pulled her elbows off the table and slumped back in her chair. “Sit up straight.”

“But mom, I’m gayy.” She whined. Her mom chuckled and shook her head. “Fine.” She giggled because she never really made her mom laugh. She straightened her back out and waited for her mom to put down the food she was carrying. 

“I made your favorite.” Janis’ face lit up as she placed it on the table. 

“Thanks, mom!” Her mom grinned at her, sitting down. 

“So… any girls on your radar?” Janis shook her head, trying to hide a scoff. 

“They all think I’m some gross pervert who’s gonna molest them. It’s harsh, but it’s what they all believe. Regina tried to get a petition signed that I shouldn’t be allowed in the girls bathroom.” Her mother wore a look of disgust but not surprise. After the events of eighth grade year caused Janis to be pulled out, she was just happy that her daughter wasn’t being beaten up. (This was inaccurate information, but Janis didn’t really feel like sharing that with her mother.) 

“I’m so sorry about this whole thing.” Janis shrugged. 

“It’s too late now. Besides, boys don’t hit on me anymore, so that’s a perk.” Her mom just gave her a sad look. 

“How’s your art class?” She found herself smiling at even the mention of art. 

“It’s a lot of fun. My teacher is really nice and she always says she likes my art.” 

“You’ve got talent.” Janis constantly denied it, but it’s true. “Would you ever want to enter your art in a competition?” 

She shrugged. “I guess. It could be fun, but I don’t think there are that many competitions around here.” 

“Who knows? We can look into it.” Janis nodded and they ate in silence for the rest of dinner. 

Janis helped her mom clean up and then asked for permission to head downstairs to her room. “Good night.” 

The next day at school, Kevin was waiting for Janis at her locker, just as he usually did, but this time Janis grabbed his hand and they walked to their first period together. It was awkward at first, but they were already really close friends so they fell into their normal rhythm right away, except intentionally flirtier. 

By lunch, they sat next to each other whenever they had gotten the chance, they had said odd things passing by that they made sure that people would overhear. 

By the end of the day, rumors were spreading. Most of them were alright, some of them weren't as good as others. They could both tell that Regina was the cause of the bad rumors, unhappy to see Janis was proving her wrong. People thought Janis was grinning because she was with Kevin, but it was truly the fact that Regina seemed to be annoyed by her “dating“ Kevin. 

Every time Janis saw Regina, she was scowling. It wasn´t likely that it was all Janis, but it was probably because people were saying that Regina had been wrong. 

“Kevin, it's working!“ Janis was practically bouncing. Kevin squeezed her hand and pointed behind her where Regina was stalking up to them. Janis rolled her eyes. “Can we help you?“ 

“I know you're faking.“ Janis laughed. 

“I can´t believe you´re so sure that I can't get a guy.“ She remarked. Kevin was amazed at her confidence when standing up to Regina. If Regina had done to him what she had done to Janis, he'd probably hide at any sight of her. 

“So this  _ is  _ real?“ Janis nodded, deeming it unnecessary to even speak. “I don't think I should believe you.“ She rolled her eyes again, and before Kevin knew it, Janis was kissing him.  _ She’s a really good kisser. _ Once she stood up again, she wore a proud smirk on her face, turning to Regina. “Well… I guess you couldn't convince anyone to do a favor for you unless they actually liked you.” 

“Thanks to you.“ Regina smirked. “Okay, well, this was nice, but we’ve gotta get home now. Kevin’s meeting my mom tonight.”

“And your dad?” She asked. Janis knew that Regina knew. Kevin didn’t have a clue what was going on. 

“Nope. Kevin’s not visiting my father’s grave, thanks. See you.” She marched away, Kevin following closely behind her. Once they were completely out of earshot Janis whispered, “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I should’ve asked you first.” 

“No, it’s fine, you were thinking on your feet. I still can’t believe you just stood up to her like that.” Janis shrugged, beginning to run down the street. Kevin tried to catch up, but he was a mathlete for a reason. 

“When she acts like that all the time, you kind of have to fight back. Otherwise, you end up breaking, and I’m not letting that happen to me again.” He was panting now, and he gave up on catching her. “I don’t know why I went this way. My car is over that way.” She pointed in the opposite direction. 

“Janis! WHY?” He yelled. She was doubled over, laughing. “I don’t do sports! I’m a math guy!”

“And I’m gay! Stop complaining!” Unluckily for Janis, Regina drove by just at that moment. 

She could hear laughter in the distance, and all the color immediately drained from her face. 


	3. Someone Got Hurt

“Damian?” She whispered, tapping his chest. 

He brought his hand up to rub her back. “What’s up?” She sighed and Damian felt something cold on his neck. Janis was crying. 

“I feel really sad and I don’t know why.” She sniffled. “I don’t want to be sad.” He circled his fingers around her back, drawing patterns in an attempt to distract her. “Your fingers are so cold.” 

Damian hated seeing Janis in pain and he saw it a lot more often than he would’ve liked to. She was an amazing human, a smart student, an incredibly talented artist, and most of all, his best friend. She was the strongest person he’d ever met and she was starting to have trouble keeping her broken bits hidden. “Janis, sweetheart, it’s okay. I know you don’t like to be sad, but you need to get it all out.” 

A loud sob emerged from her now shaking figure. He held her tightly while she cried. “I can’t believe she…“ She couldn’t even finish her statement before she erupted into a mess of sobbing. “She lied to us and she missed my art show to host a party.” 

“Shh… It’s alright. I know, it was a horrible thing to do. We can’t change it now, okay?” She sobbed and shook for another few hours, and ended up passed out on top of Damian’s chest. “Good night, my darling.” He whispered.

Janis moped around all day at school. Several people who somewhat cared about Janis started to take notice. Her art teacher looked incredibly concerned when she didn’t walk into class with a smile on her face.

“Are you alright, Ms. Sarkisian? Did something happen at the art show?” She dropped her bag down at her canvas.

“I won at the art show. But then I lost one of my best friends.” She sighed. Her art teacher just looked at her with a sad look in her eyes.

Her painting that day was angry and sad and rushed. She left class without another word, and instead of heading to History, she went out around the back of the building and relaxed. 

“Janis?” She heard someone whisper. She debated whether or not to respond. 

“What?” She sniffled, hoping whoever it was would hear her crying and leave her alone. 

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Cady revealed herself and Janis shook her head before standing up and strutting down the halls; Even after all that time away from Regina, she still hadn’t lost her strut. “Janis, please, I’m so sorry! It’s not that I don’t care about your art or you and Damian, I promise.”

“You wouldn’t have ‘forgotten’ my art show if you really cared.” Cady grabbed her arm, waiting for Janis to turn around and look at her. 

When Janis did finally turn around, Cady saw tears in her eyes and it broke her heart. “Janis, I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I didn't mean to hurt you, and I thought about it, and I know that you´re right. It's on me. I lied to host a party just so I could talk to Aaron and that was horrible of me. Can I make it up to you? Ever?”

She took in a deep breath before trying to answer. “Cady, it takes a lot to make me cry. I haven't cried in two years and I cried for three hours last night when Damian and I got home. It hurt, Cady. It still really does. Just… why?”    


Cady contemplated how her answer would go over with Janis. “It's just because Karen and Gretchen…” 

Janis cut her off. “No, I don't want to hear about Karen and Gretchen! You made the choice, fully aware that I would get hurt. You didn't think about us, you were only thinking about what you would gain. When are you going to learn that your actions have consequences?” 

“I  _ have _ learned. I’m so sorry but I really don’t want you to be mad at me.” Janis shook her head, wiping her eyes, a trail of wet mascara left behind. “Janis, I never meant to hurt you.”

“But you did.” 


	4. And singing and dancing and CAKE

One of the first days of her freshman year, Janis met Damian. Because of last year’s incident, Janis was now sat with the girls who don’t eat. Damian was eating cake in front of them and Janis couldn’t hide her grin. 

“Okay, that’s so offensive.” One of the girls said. 

“No, it’s funny!” Janis argued. 

“Want some?” He offered, teasingly. She shook her head.

“I can’t, it’s too much for me. Not even calorie wise, it’s just too solid. I couldn't keep it down.” She gestured to her soup and straw. He sat down next to her, fully intending to become friends with the girl who had laughed at his normally offensive humor. 

They could tell the rest of the table was judging them and would probably exile Janis the next day. He decided right then and there that he would take this girl under his wing. He’d heard the rumors, but he wasn’t sure what to believe. It seemed like the best option would be for him to get to know Janis and hear her side of the story. 

“You’re Janis, right?” She nodded. 

“How’d you guess?”

“People whisper about you, also I just knew you as ‘the girl with the cool hair.’” She laughed, subconsciously running her fingers through her dyed hair and rubbing her thumb on the shaved part of her hair. “Really, it is cool!” Janis looked up with raised eyebrows.

“People always say that I shouldn’t have done it. It was one of those midnight crisis things. I was gonna dye my tips purple, but I was too lazy to finish.” They laughed.

“Do you want to sit with me from now on?” Janis nodded. “Let’s go right now. It’s making a statement.” She started gathering her stuff. 

“Ah, yes, the dyke and the gay sitting together at lunch. What a statement.” She laughed, and they grinned in a comfortable silence. “No, let’s go, I don’t care about social stuff anymore.” 

“Don’t call yourself that.” He offered her his arm as a joke, she took it and they went over to the table labeled ‘the gay kids,’ and she was welcomed with smiles and enthusiasm. She was shy at first, but with Damian’s help, she became comfortable being around the people at his table, and they soon became her closest friends. She was able to leave her other table without much of a scuffle, and she was happy for once.


End file.
